


Артистический темперамент

by Hallgerd



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Humor, Нолдолантэ, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 15:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallgerd/pseuds/Hallgerd
Summary: Маэдрос и Маглор обсуждают Нолдолантэ.Этот «фичок с ключом» (“ficlet à clef”)* посвящается всем, кто бетил мои работы, а в особенности тем, кому приходилось идентифицировать себя с такой версией Маэдроса.





	Артистический темперамент

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Artistic Temperament](https://archiveofourown.org/works/961836) by [tehta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehta/pseuds/tehta). 



> *Как «роман с ключом», где под видом исторических или мифологических персонажей представлены современники. (Примечание переводчика)

По пути на голубятню Маэдрос наткнулся на Маглора: тот сидел во дворе, угрюмый, и арфа безвольно висела у него на боку.

— Что тебя беспокоит, Маглор? — спросил Маэдрос, как и полагается хорошему старшему брату. — У тебя приступ Клятвомучений? Я заметил, перед грозой они учащаются.

— Неужели? — рассеянно спросил Маглор. — Но нет, это не проклятая Клятва, это проклятый «Нолдолантэ».

Только не снова! Маэдрос взял себя в руки.

— Что с ним?

— Я пришел к заключению, что он ужасен.

Маэдрос вздохнул.

— Я тебе в прошлый раз говорил: все любят твое сочинение, и ты это знаешь.

— Я знаю, что все здесь утверждают, будто его любят. Но я также знаю, что для наших последователей высказать положительное мнение — всего-навсего обычная вежливость. Не говоря о том, что это может быть хитрый карьерный ход.

— Что ж, возможно… А как тогда быть со мной? Ты ведь не назовешь меня последователем кого-либо из ныне живущих или даже богов; между тем я люблю твой шедевр. По правде говоря, нынче совершать злодеяния было бы совсем невыносимо, если бы не ожидание неизбежной новой части твоего произведения.

— Да ладно, Руссандол. Ты мой брат, а еще друг; кроме того, долгие годы ты снабжал меня конструктивной критикой, и, разумеется, в этом произведении есть твой личный вклад, — Маглор вздрогнул. — Подумать только, если бы не ты, я бы оставил рифму «на арфе играть/родных убивать»! Как бы там ни было, ты предвзят.

— Уверяю тебя, я совершенно беспристрастен.

— Это потому, что ты не осознаешь свою пристрастность.

— Прекрасно, — закатил глаза Маэдрос. — А как насчет всех остальных нолдор? Тех, кто не относится к числу твоих родственников или последователей и не посвящен в тайны твоих ранних черновиков?

— О, они все тоже предвзяты. По политическим причинам. Или из тщеславия, потому что они упомянуты в названии.

— И правда… Но послушай, синдар в названии не упоминаются. Кроме того, твои «политические причины» должны бы заставить их ненавидеть «Нолдолантэ». И всё же говорят, что среди синдар твое произведение многие слушают или исполняют, и даже занимаются плагиатом, а это уж самое искреннее признание из всех возможных.

— Примерно половина синдар, да. Но у них есть своя причина, к которой качество работы не имеет отношения.

— Какая причина?

— Насилие. Кровавые эпические произведения всегда популярны. Примерно у половины любого народа, как я подозреваю.

— Понятно, — Маэдрос провел рукой по лицу и посмотрел на угрожающе нависшие облака. — Значит, если подвести итог, ты в отчаянии, потому что половине синдар не нравится твоя работа.

— Точно!

— А ты вообще уверен, что она им не нравится? Ты получил какие-нибудь критические замечания?

— Хотел бы я их получить! Критика означает вовлеченность, или, по крайней мере, сильный эмоциональный отклик. Но нет, — мрачно сказал Маглор, — они просто игнорируют мое произведение, как неаппетитное блюдо на пиру.

— Может быть, ты слишком устрашаешь их, — сказал Маэдрос и быстро добавил: — Я хочу сказать, устрашаешь своим великолепием, талантом и интеллектом, а не другой, менее поэтической деятельностью.

Маглор молча усмехнулся.

Камни священные! Маэдрос вполне привык сталкиваться с невозможными задачами — они заполняли всё его расписание — но грандиозность нынешнего вызова лежала за пределами имеющегося опыта. Маэдрос вежливо заметил, что ему пора, и поторопился отправить голубя до того, как разыграется непогода. У письма к Эльвинг с требованием отдать Сильмарилл имелись хоть какие-то шансы на успех.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание автора  
> Это произведение вдохновлено в основном самонаблюдением, но, думаю, идея насчет Маглора, который сочиняет новые части своей песни после каждого деяния феанорингов, происходит из фанфика Himring "Maglor Plays for His People After Doriath".


End file.
